The Games Begin
by Phantom's-only-Christine
Summary: Started out as a one shot when I wrote the first chapter in math class. What happens just after the mob leaves and Meg is in the lair with Erik's mask? What about a triangle of events?
1. Chapter 1

Just a weird one-shot that I made mostly during math class, after I finished a test.

After the mob had left, Meg stayed behind. She was too entranced by the mask to notice the crowd leaving.

"Meg…" She was scared stiff and wide-eyed. Meg could hear the voice as if it were whispering into her ear. The voices breath seemed to linger on her neck. When she turned around and stood up, in the corner of the room was the figure of the Opera Ghost himself.

"Meg, give me my mask back." His voice, pure and smooth, caressed her ears though his lips didn't move. Meg heard the broken and defeated tone of his voice. Giry took a step forward to bring it to him, but he visibly tensed and drew a step back, closer to the shadows…

"Leave it there!" The Phantom commanded. She silently obeyed, never taking her eyes off of him, and took a few steps back. Offering him a moment to regain his composure, she turned around.

After a spilt second he had his mask on and a dagger to Meg's throat.

"Please Monsieur, don't so this. I was only trying to protect Christine." Phantom had the black-handled dagger pressed against her neck, so that if not taken care of, she would die slowly and painfully of blood loss.

"Because of you and your mother Christine is gone! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Now, you shall not ever be free!" His arm had snaked its way around her arms and mid section, imprisoning her in his grasp.

"You have but three choices my dear," Phantom sneered, his grip on her making her gasp as the dagger penetrated the slightest amount, into her neck. Meg began crying silent tears, which traveled down her neck and into her cut, stinging her throat.

"And what," Meg gasped, "would those choices be?" Phantom chuckled sinisterly.

"Number one:

You could kill yourself…

Number two:

I can kill you…" He took the dagger from her neck and le lowered his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Or since you made sure my bride got away…" His chest had slightly pressed against her back. Meg had tensed as he manically laughed in the back of his throat.

"You could replace her. You would be isolated with only me as your company. You would never be able to dance, or see you mother, and the light of day, ever again!" Meg had been almost as white as an albino.

"Why so white my dear? I will give you but a moment to decide." His hands began wandering across her abdomen and ribcage. Meg's mind had begun racing, as well as her heart.

"What is your decision?" Phantom made her shiver when his breath danced on her skin.

"A life down here is," she hesitated and swallowed, "better than being dead." He sinisterly laughed. What had she gotten herself into?

SO what do you think? If I used a similar plot to your phic/one-shot I never meant to. This just popped into my head and I had nothing to do so I just got out some paper and wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own anything. This is only to get your opinions. And just to let my faithful reviewers know, I haven't given up. Most of the time I write four or five different things at the one time, but it all has to do with the way the story flows out of my fingers and into the words. If you want you can stop reading right now and just keep this as a one shot. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING SINCE THEY ARE MY LIFE!

* * *

That night he had cleaned her wound and directed her to the Louis-Philippe room. That was where she would stay for the next while. It was unsafe for them to stay there so Erik had decided that they were going to leave Paris.

* * *

Meg awoke with a start. She bolted upright in the swan bed. Phantom had slammed a drawer in the room shut.

"Get dressed." He growled. So he wasn't a morning person. "We are late and you look disgusting." Phantom threw a black dress and a wash cloth at her.

"MOVE IT!" She yelped and ran inside the wash room. Meg had brushed her hair and put it up into a simple messy bun. She then proceeded in slipping on her new dress and washing her face. When she looked at the mirror in the washroom she noticed that this was the dress wore that day she went to the cemetery. Meg shivered involuntarily. It had been ten minutes and Phantom had already begun losing his patience,

"HURRY UP!" Meg ran out of the bathroom and into the living room. He looked her once over and grunted. "That will have to do. Come on, we have to catch the train. You will be living with me in Ireland." Reluctantly, she followed him into the passages and into the daylight. At least she got to see Paris one last time.

* * *

They had just made it in time to stow away on the train in the luggage compartment. She was exhausted from all of the running from the Populair to the train station. Phantom had let her sleep the entire way. Seeing her angelic face sleeping he felt sorry for her for just a fraction of a second. _NO! She must pay for what she has done to me! Now, it is her turn to see the unspeakable! _

* * *

Madame Giry had just walked to her mailbox when she read the note from Phantom.

_Madame, _

_After all of these years of trust, you have and your daughter, Meg, have broken that trust. I have given her three choices: Suicide, I kill her, or marry me. She, being the smart girl that you raised her to be, chose the last option. You will never see her again._

_Your daughter's fiancé,_

_O.G._

Madame had broken down and cried. That mad man had Meg! And even worse they were to be married! She didn't know how much time she had but she had to find them.

* * *

Erik slapped her. "Wake up, you piece of filth. Our destination is approaching and unless you would like to be thrown off this locomotive I suggest that you GET UP!" Meg stared at Erik, wide eyed and terrified.

"First things first. As soon as we get into town you WILL buy the most inexpensive all white dress you can find and we will be getting married… TONIGHT." Her face drained of all colour as they got off the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Dont own anything. Last chapter I accidentally forgot to thank my beta, StrawberryStoleYourCookie. Thank you, you are, amaising. I make the weirdest mistakes ever! Without furthur dekay here is chapter 3.

* * *

Meg stood at the back of the church, nervous as hell. She didn't want this. She knew she always wanted to get married, but not to Phantom and not being this young! She's 16 years old for goodness sakes!

The wedding march music came on and the lady that had helped her into her dress all but shoved her into the area were the wedding was taking place. Wow, Phantom actually looked kinda hot. That is if he ever softened up. His face was in an emotionless mask as she took his hands in hers. Phantom tensed and the priest, Meg, and the lady could sense he didn't like Meg. Oh well, this was all HIS fault!

After they both said I do the priest closed the bible that he had in his hands and looked up into the heavens with his palms up and spread wide.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.

You may now kiss the bride." Hesitantly Erik leaned in to place as brief a kiss as he could, on Meg's lips. Why did her heart just do that?!?!?!?! Did it just FLUTTER?!?!?! Oh no, this isn't good. Meg, what's wrong with you? He all but kills you and now your heart flutters when he kisses you. You are nothing but a chunk of meat that can cook, clean, and bear his children. Yes, that's it, you are nothing. She convinced herself that the only reason her heart fluttered like it did was because it had been her first kiss.

Phantom had walked out of the chapel with Meg, but not touching her. He helped her inside the carriage that was to take them to their hotel. As soon as Meg got in, Phantom placed himself as far away as possible from her.

* * *

What is wrong with ME?!?!?!?!?! Why did I want to keep kissing her?! I could never have a normal life so I might as well forget about love. Meg is okay for a 16 year old. She's quiet, which is a good thing.... Well at least now I won't be so lonely.

* * *

The carriage stopped at a small inn with only four or five rooms. And of course, since they seen Meg with a wedding dress on, they automatically gave them the "only room that was left", the honeymoon room.

The two of them were silent when they saw the room. Neither of them felt very comfortable. Then, when Meg had started to undress to go to bed, Erik handed her a small bag.

"The mademoiselle at the store said that this was the sort of thing that… you….. Well…. Wear….on…. this……um…. Sort of……..um…. night." Phantom had been very fidgety. Hesitantly she took the bag from him and got changed in the bathroom.

HOLY CRAP! She took another look at the clothing. All it was was sheer black lace. It was a tank top nightdress that stopped five inches below her hips. She had blushed a very dark shade of red, when she came out of the bathroom and Phantom went wide -eyed and stared at her as if he was some sort of wild animal.

"My name is Erik." He wanted her to call him by his real name when they…

"Okay, Erik." Somehow he went from being cruel to very gentle in record time. Maybe it was because he was about to take her…

Erik had backed her into a wall where he began to kiss her lips and her neck. Meg moaned lowly in the back of her throat. Without anytime for Meg to react, Erik lifted her up into his arms and onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own anything. Thanks go out to StrawberryStoleYourCookie.

LittleLotteChoosesScorpian: Yeah he was kinda mean, but really, he lost the love of his life just minutes before he was engaged. Thanks soooooo much for sayig that i'm good. You don't know how appreciative I am!

LadyAizawa: Yes, I will keep writing. And I think that I could slap myself for just thinking about it. But it is good by your point of view, so I won't slap myself. Thank you.

StrawberryStoleYourCookie: I will try and have it so that whenever you send me back my beta approved chapter, I will start another one. THat way I don't keep them waiting too long.

* * *

"Yes! Oh GOD YES! Uhhhhhh… Erik. Yes!" Hearing Meg say his name like that, Erik , as well as Meg, climaxed. He flopped down on the bed, next to Meg. Both of them were heavily panting and sweaty, Erik a bit more than Meg. She turned to face him, and gently smiled.

Why did I smile at him? He kidnapped me for Christ's sake! Man, i'm losing it.

She was awakened from her thoughts when she felt Erik's arm go around her stomach. Erik had fallen asleep and now he was more like a lost child than ever. He clung to her for dear life, as if just letting her go would kill him.

Feeling his warmth against her body, she fell asleep too.

* * *

The next morning Erik had woken up before Meg. She looked totally exhausted, but by the way they went at it last night, he wasn't surprised. So he just got dressed and went to whatever sort of market they had, to buy some food for both him and Meg. The boat that they had to catch to go to the United Kingdom's didn't depart until nine days time.

Meg woke up around eleven thirty. Even she wasn't surprised she slept that long, just because of the plain and simple fake that she was exhausted, when they were together. She turned over onto her right side to see that Erik had left and instead a small note was on his pillow.

_Meg,_

_I have gone out to buy some supplies that we will need before we depart again. I had some breakfast ordered for you, it is on the table in the corner._

_Erik._

She looked to the table and there was a pitcher of water, and on a large plate was some bread, cheese, and some fruit. Meg threw on a robe from the bathroom and came back out to sit at the table and eat her breakfast.

Once she had finished, she laid down on the bed, with her back propped up against some pillows. Meg found a copy of her favourite book, The Edgar Allen Poe Collection, on the other side of the table. She began reading the wonderfully frightful tales, too preoccupied to notice Erik walk through the door.

Erik smirked, so she liked his book. He decided to scare her and throw his voice.(ventrilioquisim)

"Meg, why are you reading my book?" Meg had been scared so much, that the book had went flying and she had jumped up. The book went only a meter and a half to the right but Erik caught it.

"Hello." Erik handed her back the book as she tried to calm down her heart. Why did he have to do that?

Twenty seconds later, when she finally got her heart rate normal, she spoke quietly.

"I love Edgar Allen Poe." replying to his previous question. Erik was curious to know why she liked Edgar Allen Poe. Not very many women liked morbid things, much less men.

"Well, I'm going to go take a bath." Meg silently walked into the washroom and did almost everything before actually getting in the tub. She brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face, etcetera. Then when the tub was half full she got in. This was the first time she actually looked at the claw foot bathtub. It was big enough to fit two people! She had closed her eyes to relax for a few minutes; she didn't know that Erik was in the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything. I have decided to only update twice everyday at the most, because I think all of my inspiration for the drained out when I wrote at such an early hour of the morning. Thank you to my beta StrawberryStoleYourCookie. You are amaizing! Read her phics. They too are amaizing. I'm serious.

* * *

Twice with 16 hours! This man was AMAISING! After they had finished, Erik had stayed in the bathtub for only a moment before climbing out, wrapping a towel around himself, and walking out of the bathroom.

Meg stayed in the tub with her neck against the back edge. She stayed in a dream-like state as she recovered from the bliss that they had just created. Then as the cold temperature of the water started to get to her she climbed back out and brushed her hair once again. When she looked at herself once again, there was the bed head monster looking back at her. Oh well. She brushed her long blond mass of frizz before slipping in the nightdress. She only had the black dress, and the nightdress, both were black. She didn't mind because black was her favourite colour, but would she ever be able to wear colour again?

* * *

"Goodnight Erik." Meg snuggled into his chest. Erik tensed at her close contact, but then as he gazed at her sleeping form, the ice shield that had formed around his heart melted. She was so delicate and fragile. Not emotional fragile, but physical fragile. It seemed that if he wanted, he could break her in two as if she were but a mere twig.

He carefully lifted up the hand that Meg wasn't on top of, and slowly and caringly stroked from her temple to her chin (across her jaw line). Erik laid his head down on her hair, to him it smelled like honey; gold hair that smelled like honey. Some would say that Meg's appearance would be that of an angel or a Grecian goddess. Her deep even breaths lulled him to a deep refreshing sleep.

* * *

Meg slowly woke up when light started to filter through the curtains. She moved her head slightly, opening her eyes. Erik had his arms around her again. Her head was on his chest, with one of her arms thrown lazily across his abdomen. Wait, he had an eight pack? Wow, that must be why he can go so fast. Her mind was half awake and she started to trace little pictures on his skin, using her fingers. Erik shuffled a bit before slowly opened his eyes and looking into Meg's. Then he quickly looked away and got up out of the bed.

What was that about? For a second she thought she had seen something close to love in his eyes. This was getting really weird. Getting up out of the bed, she changed into the dress and looked out the window. Children were playing tag around a large oak tree that was situated in front of the medium sized building. She sighed happily thinking about before, when she had time to fall in love. Now she was stuck in this marriage until one or the other died.

Erik had made his way over to her and watched her, watch the children.

"You can always have children." He seemed more tender, than before. Meg suspected it was because he was getting used to the idea of having Meg around and not Christine.

"But I will never bear children that you would approve of. I am of a plain appearance. YOU on the other hand, only approve of women who are angelic. I am far from it. They did a recent study and found that most children grow up to look more like their mothers than their fathers." Meg looked away from the children once again as a few single tears strolled down her face. Erik took her face in his bare hands and tilted it up to look him in the eyes. Without saying one word his eyes seemed to comfort her. His lone, pianist fingers wiped the tears off of her face. Slowly he lowered his face in a slow and tender kiss…

* * *

REVIEW! They help my inspiration, litteraly! If you say something funny, or that would be a great idea, it makes me go alot faster.


	6. Chapter 6

DONT OWN ANYTHING! Love my reviewers. All hail my beta StrawberryStoleYourCookie.......

* * *

Madame Giry sat in the train, looking out the window.

"Madame Giry, do you think this will work? I mean, I'm probably the last person in the world that he would want to see right now." Christine slouched against the seat, too tired to do anymore traveling.

"Christine, dear, I'm sure that when he sees you and you make him see reason, he will let Meg go. Please." Madame had sorrowful eyes as she thought of all of the vile and shameful acts that he could have done to Meg by now.

"Do not worry Madame. She is like a sister to me. I would do anything for her." Christine reassured Madame and the Madame's eyes held the smallest glint of hope, which quickly faded when the horn signalling that they were approaching their destination, sounded.

* * *

Meg's hands snaked their way to the back of Erik's throat as their kiss deepened. Not of their natural lust, but of something forming between them, something unknown. They had known each other for most of their lives, but Erik never really took the time to notice her because of Christine.

His hands went to the small of her back and pressed her against his form. Her ballerina's body seemed to be perfectly moulded for his own.

"Maybe, we should stop," Erik panted. "We haven't had anything to eat yet.

And I have to go back into town with you. You have no suitable clothing to wear, so we must buy you new clothes." Meg gasped and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She had his neck in a death grip.

"Can't…Breathe…" He sucked in as much air as he could when Meg automatically let go.

"Sorry." She looked down at the floor as if she were a child that just got caught doing something naughty. Erik chuckled and looked at her, admiringly. She wasn't the weak girl that he thought she was.


	7. Chapter 7

My beta StrawberryStoleYourCookie rules life! Don't own anything. Sorry this took so long, busy weekend.

* * *

Night had fallen, and the streets had quieted down. Erik stuck to the shadows as Meg walked down the street. He kept a watchful eye on his new bride, making sure that no harm came to her.

At the corner of a line of boutiques and shops, was a particularly interesting dress shop. Underneath the doorway a faint light shone onto the pavement. This was the only store that was open at this hour of the night.

Erik stalked the shadows, waiting for Meg to step out of the dress shop. A light snow drifted throughout the crisp air. His cloak, which he used as concealment against any praying eyes, clung to his form as the wind picked up.

* * *

Meg walked over to the counter where an old lady was sitting, reading a fashion magazine. Meg cleared her throat to gain the attention of the lady. During the day Erik had drawn two different dress designs. One was a replica of the dress she was wearing (the dress Christine wore to the cemetery) and another was just as low cut but it was a nightgown. Erik told her to rush order four of each; all of them were to be black.

When Meg told the lady that all of them needed to be finished within the next 36 hours, the lady was wide eyed and said no. Then Meg showed her the bag of coins that Erik had given her, and the lady's eyes glazed over with greed and her immediate response was yes.

After ten minutes in the shop, Meg stepped out into the cold winter air. She involuntarily shivered and wrapped her cloak around her figure, even tighter. Erik was over by her side, quick as a flash and put his arm around her shoulders, sharing his cloak with her. Meg put her head on his shoulder to be closer to him as they walked back down the street to their hotel. They walked in complete silence, not an angry or tense silence but more of a happy, loving silence.

When they stepped into their room, they noticed the change in temperature and instantly noticed that they were sopping wet. Meg took off her cloak and shoes, hanging them near the fire place to dry them. Then she proceeded to move to her side of the bed were her nightdress was found still laying on the floor. She picked it up and started to undress, facing away from Erik.

He had begun undress also, and he glanced over his shoulder when he heard the rustling of fabric. Meg was in her chemise and was taking off her stockings. His eyes widened when he looked over her body and noticed that her chemise clung to her form from the snow. Erik blushed and quickly looked away, stripping down to his pants before putting on his nightshirt. The nightshirt was creamy white with frills opening up at the beginning of his upper chest (opened up at his diaphragm).

Meg went into the washroom to finish getting ready for bed. It took her fifteen minutes to get that done and when she came out she looked hotter than hell. Erik was in the corner of the room reading his Edgar Allen Poe book when she walked out. He looked up at her when he heard the door creak, and seeing her look like that gave him a boner.

Erik blushed and looked back down at his book, continuing reading. Meg stifled a giggle with her hand and hopped into bed. When Erik felt that he had calmed down he closed the book and looked over to the bed. His face went from concentrating, to soft and gentle. Meg had fallen asleep on her side with her hair behind her.

Erik climbed into bed with Meg and put his arm around her abdomen while he snuggled close to her. Her body was soft and perfectly moulded for his body. He lowered his head down to her neck and nuzzled as close as he could to her before falling into a heavenly sleep, dreaming of Meg.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything. My beta rules all! And if I don't get three reviews I won't put up the next chapter. So until I get three reviews I will not work on the next chapter.

* * *

Madame and Christine checked into the hotel room around midnight. The room had two beds, one for Madame and one for Christine.

"Erik always spoke of going to Ireland to live in their famous opera house. I am almost 100% positive that he will be there." Madame explained to Christine as they both took out their belongings. Christine nodded and went inside the washroom to get ready for bed. As soon as she was finished and exited the bathroom, Madame Giry entered it and readied herself for bed. They lied down in their own beds and fell asleep until they heard thumping against the wall and moans…

* * *

Meg dreaming…..

_Meg had returned to the Populair. Everyone shunned her, even Christine. She was about to perform onstage with the rest of the ballerina's until Erik came and swooped down from the rafters. She was onstage and he kissed her._

_All of the audience gasped and ran away. Before she woke up, a police man had shot Erik._

Meg shot up, frightened to death and in a cold sweat. She then began crying with her knees up to her chest and her hands on her knees, with her crying into them.

Erik woke up when he felt Meg shoot up and out of his arms. He saw Meg crying and sat up, holding her in his arms and against his chest.

"Whatever is the matter Meg?" He cooed as he stroked her hair lovingly, trying to get her to stop crying.

"I had the worst dream. I dreamt that I was back at the Populair and as I was performing you came and kissed me….." Erik looked slightly stunned.

"Then a police man came and killed you." Erik then understood that she wasn't upset by the fact that he kissed her, but by the fact that he died.

"Everything is alright my dear Meg. I am here and nobody will hurt you or me….. I love you Meg." Meg looked up into Erik's eyes, through her tears.

"I love you too, Erik." She weakly smiled. Erik lifted up her chin to kiss away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. He then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Meg pulled him in for a lot more that he willingly gave to her…

* * *

Near the end Meg had moaned his name, and he moaned hers. Madame Giry and Christine had heard this and immediately booted out of bed. They grabbed their robes and raced to the door of the other room.

Meg and Erik were lying in bed, blissfully unaware of anything other than the two of them. Meg had her head on his chest while his arm was around her shoulders and back.

They both heard a knock at the door, and Erik unwillingly walked out of the bed and put on a robe. Meg had covered herself with the sheet. Erik opened the door to find a pissed off Christine.

"ERIK!" Then Christine did something that nobody expected. She pounced on Erik and started to make out with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated. Did this in free time during class then forgot it at school.

* * *

Erik's eyes widened and, for a second, he forgot about everything. His hand entangled in her hair, as his other hand cradled her hips. Erik kissed Christine until he was pulled out of his dream-like state by a slamming door.

* * *

When Erik opened the door, Meg had slipped into her dress. When she looked up to see Erik and Christine kissing, she felt her heart shatter into microscopic pieces. It wasn't even half a day since they professed their love. And now he was kissing her best friend.

She dashed out of the room. Their was a commotion for a few seconds, coming from the room. Meg had made it down the extremely long hall, and was at the top of the tall staircase when she heard Erik come out of the room in his pants, white shirt, and boots. He turned his head towards her and the second he spotted her, he called out her name and chased after her.

Meg burst out of the hotel and into the streets. Her legs were carrying her as fast as they would take her. She turned a corner and in front of her was a beautiful all black horse, already with a saddle.

Nobody was around since it was so early in the morning. Meg lifted herself onto the horse faster than lightening. A mist had formed all around her and on the streets. She galloped away from Erik, back to Paris.

* * *

Just before Meg left his view he fell to his knees and screamed, filled with pain and utter devastation.

"NO! PLEASE MEG! MY MEG!"


	10. Chapter 10

All the usual stuff. I'd like to thank EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! You are all amaizing. And the first bit is Christine's p.o.v.

* * *

Did Erik really just slap me? I came all the way out here for him. I gave up Raoul for him, and here he goes off, trying to get Meg back! It's not like he's married the girl!

* * *

Erik lay on the ground, weeping. He finally found a woman that would love him for him. And he blew it! How could he be so idiotic?! The pain he felt now was greater than any pain he ever felt. Greater than the beating he received as a child. Greater than being laughed at because he looked different. Greater than when he lost Christine...

He had given up, he didn't care if death took him at any moment. When Meg left, she took his heart with her.

* * *

Meg rode along the dirt path for hours until she and the horse were exhausted. She led the horse into a pasture, about fifty feet from the road. The horse was gentle and let her lay down with Meg's upper body on top of it.

Meg watched the stars as the clouds seemed to part especially for her. With the gentle beat of the horse's heart in her ear, she soon fell into a deep, and peacful oblivion.

* * *

The freak show owner stepped out into the foggy morning. Thankfully, he didn't drink as much a she usually did. so he was thinking moderatly clearly.

It wasn't until he moved to go across the road, to a special club for men, that he notice a man at his feet.

He bent down to inspected the man and upon noticing his disfigured face, he grinned menacingly.

"Welcome home Devil's Child!"


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't send this to my beta because I wanted you guys to get it tonight that way when I wake up tomorrow morning I will have some reviews to read!

* * *

The man put the unconscious Erik on his horse and walked to the outskirts of the town, to the site of the show. All of the circus folks eyes glittered as they seen one of their biggest attractions come back to them. Some of the strong men took Erik and through him in his old cage. It was lined with hay and the bars were old and rusty.

* * *

Meg woke up to the chirping birds as the horse nuzzled her. The sounds of a bubbling stream reached her ears. She got up and led the horse to the stream. The thirsty travellersfell to their knees and drank in the beckoning bubbles. Meg decided it was time to leave when the sun started to shift a little too fast. They strolled down the dirt road with nothing but never ending trees.

* * *

After six hours of the riding they heard music. Faint, enchanting violins and fiddles filled the air. Meg sent the horse into a gallop, into the forest. The music grew stronger.

The circus camp appeared before her eyes. All of the gypsies paused their work to watch Meg be approached by Erik's new master.

"Excuse me sir, but I have lost my way. I am headed for Paris. Would you be able to show me the way?" The man had a glint in his eyes that Meg didn't like.

"Of course mademoiselle, but we are headed to Paris and we would be honored to have you join us." Meg got down from the horse and was led to a tent. Then he grabbed her and bound her. She struggled until she was thrown down onto hay covered ground.

Familiar hands unbound her.

"Meg?"She blinked, stunned to see Erik beaten so badly. They took each other in an embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

The cage held a dangerous feeling to it which caused fear and grief to overtake Meg. She sobbed into Erik's chest. His rough hands craddled her and compforted her. The laught outside of the tent grew stronger as more time passed and the gypsies grew drunker.

After about thirty minutes of continuous crying, Meg just didn't have the strength to stay consious. Her breathing evened out and the tears on her cheeks were nothing but red streaks now. Erik shifted her from her privious bridal style sitting, to lying down on the hay, with her head propped up against his chest.

As he gazed at her angelic face, he was still marvelled by the fact that she didn't shun him. Meg really was a creature of god sent to the angel in hell.

As time passed the gypsies drank too much and became roudy, and in need of amusement.

"Hey,"one of the strongemen that carried Erik stumbled around, "what about the pretty blond you fellers picked upearlier this evenin'?"He slurred, woman under one arm and bottle of rum in the other hand. All of the gypsies men snickered remembering Meg, as the women cackled at the young girl's fate.

The few gypsie men that could hold their alchohol, made their way to the cage. They opened the curtain. Erik growled deep within his throat and , protectivly, tightened his grip on Meg.

THis time when he shifted her, she was in a light snooze, she woke up. Meg's eye fluttered open and she blurrily looked up to see Erik growling. He looked like he let some animalistic protectiveness shine through.

As her vision cleared so did her hearing.

"Blondy,"they said sickeningly sweet,"if you willingly come with us, then Devil won't get as bad a beatin'next time." They unlocked the cage and in a flash Eriki stood up, blocking her from them.

"You **will not** lay a hand on her!" Erik snarled.

All four strongmen and master, had entered the cage and were closing in on them.

'" Oh, don't worry. We're not planning on using our hands..."Master smirked. Erik turned bright red in fury. Meg had a burst of confidence.


	13. Chapter 13

This is NOT the ending. Just the ending to the fight.

* * *

Three of the strongmen lunged at Erik. Erik's rage coursed through his blood like adrenalin through a coward. His hands wrapped around one of the strongman's necks. But two of the others tore Erik off of him and started to beat him to a pulp.

She couldn't stand to see Erik get hurt. Meg held her head in her hands as she walked over to master. He snickered at her expression of utter heart break.

"Stop hurting him! I'll do **anything**, just stop hurting him!" Meg collapsed to her knees, crying. The strongmen let go of Erik and through him to the ground. Erik had blood coming out of his nose and a cut on his lip. He had bruises all over his upper body. All he could do was watch and hear what they did to Meg.

Master had picked her up and led the men out of the cage, locking it behind them. THey never left the tent so they could torture both Meg and Erik. They made her stand facing a giant cube of hay and take off her top.

The men, somehow, gave master his whip and began hurting her before all five men had their way with her. The entire time, Meg never made more than a peep as he silently cried.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't until early morning that they pushed a shaken Meg in the cage. She put her clothes back on as fast as she could with all of her cuts and bruises. Her legs gave out on her as she collapsed next to Erik. No matter how badly she was treated, whenever Erik was by her side, she felt safe. Meg snuggled closer to Erik as best as she could without killing herself.

In her nightmare, the recent events played once more. But, the time, when the last strongman finished, he hit her with enough force for her to wake up screaming. She darted up and immediately regretted it, lying back down.

Erik woke up a few hours before Meg. He brought her into his arms as he softly repeated how sorry he was and how much he loved her. When she bolted up and laid back down on his chest, he became immensely worried. His muscular arms held her against his chest as she sobbed miserably. Erik kissed the top of her head as he cooed that everything will be alright.

That night they had a new attraction, The Devil family. The people were the most cruel to Meg because she chose to marry Erik.

For the next month their days consisted of rarely eating, being shown in the circus, and every night, they were forced to lie with each other. Erik and Meg had to do it in front of everyone too. The gypsies wanted Meg to produce another "Devil".

During the last week of the month Meg grew steadily worried. Finally Erik had enough.

"Why are you so silent, love?" His concern was evident in his voice. She looked up at Erik, who was sitting in the corner. Meg stopped her pacing and brought her hand away from her mouth.

The news that she had would had pleased any other couple. Meg walked the short way across the cage to Erik. The men had begun beating Erik because Meg wasn't with child yet. She sat down and put her head in the crook of his neck. Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulders. A few tears leaked from her eyes. His hand gingerly lifted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes. His lips kissed away the few tears that trickled down her cheeks. Then he lightly kissed her closed eyelids to calm her down.

"Erik,"she sorrowfully whispered, "i'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

Christine lost her chance. She realized that she wanted Erik, but he left her for Meg! What was up with him!?

Madame Giry and Christine decided to stay put. Christine, being the diva she is, stayed in Erik's room, while Madame Giry worked downstairs as a cook.

Christine decided to go to the local bakery, when something caught her eye. She instantly stopped in midstride and turned to the alleyway. Just along the dark wall was a flyer for a freak show. It read:

"**Cirque du FREAK!**

**À la parc Rose **

**De 6 heurs à minuit**

**10 francs pour entrer **

**Et on introduire notre famille diable,**

**Incluent « The Devil's Child »"**

Christine sneered and smiled slyly as a mischievous plan formulated in her mind. It was a plan the old Erik would be proud of.

* * *

Some of the gypsie women were outside the tent listening to Erik and Meg's conversation. The head of the women, Esmarielle (pronounced Ez-ma-ree-elle), cackled as she pushed away the curtains. She appeared in front of the couple and began circling the tent while chanting:

« Mai diavolul vă blesteamă, şi tot ceea ce iti place.

Sângele se va turna de la tine ca apa de la un râu.

Şi singura modalitate de a salva vă va fi de a ucide fiul dracului! »

(May the devil curse you, and everything you love.

Blood will pour from you like water from a river.

And the only way to save yourselves will be to kill THE DEVIL'S SON!)

She then pointed at Meg. Esmarielle then spat in the direction of Meg, before leaving to find her lover, Master.

* * *

"She is with child," Esmarielle explained.

"Are you certain?" Master's brow furrowed in deep concentration. He then took a seat behind his desk. "Take her to Nadya, she will look after her." Esmarielle turned and left the tent in search of the doctor.

* * *

I am sorry for not updating in a while. My muse left me. But now it's back and you have nothing to fear. Review! Please! THe green button down there is your best friend and it wants you to push it!


	16. Chapter 16

The doctor wore a traditional medicine women dress: brown cotton with frills that started at the knees and swept the ground. Beads clinked together as the frills swished around the woman's calves. It had sleeves that stopped at the curve of her shoulders. She wore gold chains with tiny bells placed every two centimeters. The two gold belts hung lazily on her hips. Her feet had no shoes but looked as if they never worked. She had perfectly pedicured toes. Soft black curls flowed down like a cascading waterfall. It reached down to her lower back and lightly whipped in the breeze. Her dark tanned skin made her green eyes pop. The bright green orbs seemed almost neon in color.

She then entered the tent and took out her keys. Erik growled at the medicine woman as she entered the cage. Nadya held up her hands to signal that she meant no harm as she slowly drew closer to the couple.

"Do not worry. I am here to help little Meg." Nadya sat down on the cage floor, four feet from the pair. "I know that you are pregnant… I am here to help. But the deal is that Erik will stay here, when Meg is with me. It is the only way to ensure that this grows into a healthy pregnancy." Erik looked into Meg's eyes to see that her eyes were brimming with tears. He wiped them away before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"You have to go with her." Erik looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you." Meg said that she loved him too before following Nadya out of the cage. Meg hung her head as low as it could go as she walked to the other side of the camp. Strangely, looking down she noticed that she had the smallest bump on her stomach…

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Got writers block. But had to get this out there.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for not being here. Spring break is next week so one chapter every day. Hopefully.

* * *

The tent Nadya led Meg towards was small, yet comfortable. At first Nadya never let Meg inside. She told Meg to wait outside very sweetly, like a loving mother. What sounded like banging wood and the swish of cloth lasted only a moment before Nadya's head popped out and told Meg to come in.

* * *

I hesitantly stepped inside. Spices of every kind lined the wall directly in front of me. It wasn't very big, but it was better than the cage. I sped forward eagerly. Everything imaginable (spices) was there!

Nadya cleared the throat which caught my attention.

* * *

"Your bed is there," she pointed to the curtain to my right, "And my bed is over there," the curtain to the left. "I am sorry, but I cannot let you leave my tent." Nadya was now standing in front of Meg, "Bosses orders."

"Thank you Nadya," Meg put a hand on the doctors shoulder, "Right now I'd just like to rest." Meg smiled only a half smile since she was half asleep.

"Of course, here are your things. I hope that you will feel better in the morning." Nadya sounded a bit uninterested which confused Meg. She mouthed the words one, two, and three before Meg darted to behind the tent to throw up the remnants of her last meal.

* * *

He had gone four days without her. Four days without her touch, without her smile, without her warmth, without her. And now he was suffering. He knew that he loved Meg dearly but if he had just let her go…

And now she was paying for what he forced her to do. If he had to do it all over again, even though he loved Meg dearly, he would have let her go, just to see her smiling and happy and safe. That's all he really wanted was somebody to love. Now he had found the other half of his soul and it was killing her.

What had he become? He was a murderer for even putting her through this new earth bound level of hell. Oh, how he would run into hell and back just for Meg. His sweet little Meg…

_Stop wallowing in pity old man!_

_Who's there?_

_You know who it is. The person that tried to help you win Christine. But you didn't listen. Instead you wound up hurting her and making her run away from you!_

_Ach! Get out of my head! I let you control me! You were the one that made Christine run! And now look what you did! I have Meg but she is hurt and possibly dying!_

_Then take her out of her misery dear Erik. Save every one the horrible memory. Just kill everyone that stands in your way._

_NO! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!_

_Whahahahahahahah! The Phantom cannot be beaten! He is here inside your mind. There is no escaping it. You and your demon child are DOOMED!_

"Meg, my poor, poor Meg. Please come and help Erik. He needs you. Erik misses you. Erik can't breathe without you. He can't see without you. You are the only light that has ever shined in the darkness. Erik can't live without you." Erik sobbed into his hands.

"Move you fool! And be silent or they'll hear you." A cloaked figure unlocked the cage. Erik growled at the sight, not trusting anybody. But that voice was definitely familiar.

"Come on Erik we haven't got all day." The cloaked figure stepped into the light of the cage and pulled their hood down.

* * *

**IT WAS CHRISTINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Please review. I know that I have a few readers but every reviews helps motivate me to write more. And if I don't get seven reviews for this chapter.... let's just say the story won't end well. But if you keep me happy and review, then we won't have to resort to drastic measures.


	18. Chapter 18

Erik and Christine were in the carriage leading away from the circus. All he could think about was his precious Meg: His perfect angel, not the demon that was sitting across from him.

* * *

"_You must leave her!" Christine nearly shouted._

"_NO! I must get her! She must come with us!" Erik practically sobbed. Christine forced Erik keep running to the awaiting carriage. They had left Meg behind._

Her plan was working! Erik fell for it. She told him that she had tried with all her might to save Meg, but she had almost died in the process. Christine convinced Erik that this was for the best and that Meg would want Erik to be free. Christine even made up a story about how she had to lie with and bribe the gypsy that owned Erik. All she actually did was buy Erik. They were in no danger. She could have bought Meg for next to nothing, but in order for her plan to succeed she would need to convince him that she was a lost cause.

* * *

"Meg!" Nadya ran into the tent to Meg and tore the blankets off of Meg's frozen body. Half asleep, Meg sat up and groggily opened her eyes to be met with an alarmed Nadya.

"What is the matter? Is somebody hurt?" Meg shot out of the bed faster than a bullet and yanked on a dress.

"Nobody's hurt… It's Erik, some woman bought him yesterday night and now he's gone!" The world began to spin as Nadya ran over to Meg to grab a hold of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Meg. But he's gone." That was confirmation enough for Meg to process that she will never see her beloved Erik again.

Meg sobbed into Nadya's dress as they both made their way back to Meg's bed. For the next seven months Meg was not aloud to leave the tent under any circumstance. She felt completely and utterly alone.

* * *

"Erik, you have a letter." Christine called out. Ever since they arrived at their new home five months ago, Erik locked himself in the music room. Christine never once seen him come out even to eat. But for the first time since then he ran down the small staircase and to Christine, ripping the letter from her hands and franticly reading the letter.

_Dear Erik,_

_I am sorry to say that Meg has fallen ill only a few days after your departure. Unfortunately she did not survive, nor did your child. It was too early to de delivered. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you with all of her heart and it was her dying wish that you fond Christine and marry her. Meg said that she will love you and give you everything that Meg couldn't. I am sorry to be the bearer of such devastating news, but I thought that you had the right to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Nadya _

Erik collapsed to the wood floor and cried into the fabric of Christine's simple brown dress. Christine lowered herself so that she would be at Erik's level. He still hadn't figured out her plan. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and cried into her hair at the crook of her neck.

"Christine, I have been a fool for ever trying to replace you. Will you marry me?" Erik sobbed and barely whispered the lie into her ear. He knew inside that he was betraying Meg and that he shouldn't be doing this. Christine was his last hope.

"Of course, Erik! I love you so much!" She kissed him lightly on his lips, before he wrapped his arms tighter around her and she smugly smiled behind his back. This was too good to be true.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Since it is spring break I have lots of time to work on this so expect more chapters! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for taking so long. Inspiration is hard to come by nowadays.

* * *

Erik stayed in the music room. It was made specifically for him. Long black drapes covered the walls.

The room was so tiny; his head was only one or two feet from the ceiling. The entire outside wall was made out of glass.

It was a dreary night. The thunder storm had been going on since twilight. It was now three thirty in the morning. Erik sat on his piano bench, staring out the window.

He couldn't sleep. Not to mention that because he was engaged to Christine, she sold his bed and changed his room into a nursery. Even though he should be asleep with his fiancé in his arms, he thought about Meg. Meg and the baby, and how beautiful she would have been.

Erik wanted to die; from the day he received that letter. He came close to doing it quite a few times, but he would remember his promise to Meg.

* * *

Christine woke up as another roll of thunder shook the tiny house. She rolled over to her other side, away from the wall.

When would be the night where she could wake up to find Erik lying next to her?

But, she was used to him going to the music room. For a few days he was tense when they would climb into bed. They agreed not to consummate their relationship until after the wedding. The air still had that tenseness because of their close proximity.

Christine climbed out of bed and straightened out her silk night gown. She ruffled her brown curls to make them more appealing.

She was glad her best friend, Natalia, was coming for a visit. But, right now she had other plans…

Christine couldn't wait any longer. She needed him, hungered for him. But he was still mourning the loss of his "beloved" Meg.

She quickly changed into a deep red nightgown with an extremely low neck line and it just barely hit mid-thigh. Tonight, she would have him. He always drank on nights like this. She was going to enact part two of her plan to get Erik back; she then tip-toed to the music room.

* * *

Meg sincerely loved Nadya. But, Meg had to leave. Nadya had virtually stuck Meg in the tent. She was barely allowed to leave the tent.

Nadya would bring Meg all of her meals. As Meg grew with the child, Nadya made Meg dresses out of spare fabric. But soon, the material ran out and now all Meg had were her undergarments and her chemise.

So in the dead of night she crept out of bed. At one of the campfires she was allowed to attend, the men were talking about the night Erik "escaped".

_The fools are drunk. They could say anything and they wouldn't remember tomorrow__. Hmmm… I wonder if they know anything about Erik._

"_Ummm... Do you know how….the devil's child… escaped?" I asked. One of the drunkards stood up to answer my question. He wobbled for a few seconds then stood up tall._

"_He didn't escape! There was a VERY pretty lady that came and bought him, for a WONDERFUL price." He then playfully elbowed his friends. I was disgusted. _

"_Do you know where he was taken?" I asked. The same man answered me again._

"_The lady said she was planning on marrying the beast. Can't see why she'd do that though. Ugly thing he is. She said she was bringing him to the outskirts of THAT town." He pointed in the direction of the town only a few miles from our camp._

Meg grabbed the reigns to the horse and situated herself on the saddle. She was going to find Erik. Tonight.

* * *

Thats chapter 19! Suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

First of all I'm sorry for my very long absence. But, hopefully all my faithful readers will not be too discouraged! On with the story!

* * *

It was a calm night, warm with a gentle breeze. Yet, Meg couldn't help but sense that something was awry. She had followed the gypsies description of the house that B**ch-tine, had taken Erik to. A small house, something Erik wouldn't have EVER picked out himself. Thoughts filled Meg's head of everything that could've happened between the two. Had he forgotten about Meg? Had he already moved on to Christine? Tears welled in her eyes as she dismounted the horse. Being with child had its discomforts when riding on a horse, but nevertheless, Meg was persistent in finding Erik.

* * *

The door creaked open to the music room. A thin ray of light flooded the room from the candles lit in the hallway.

"Christine, go back to bed." Erik had calmly ordered, while remaining completely still. He never faced her or moved, he just stared blankly out the window into the night. His one comfort and it still couldn't compare to the comfort that Meg's presence gave.

Christine held pure lust in her eyes. Even though she knew Erik couldn't see her, she sashayed towards him, trying to look seductive. She had utterly failed if Erik had watched her. She looked like she was trying to imitate a three year old wiggling like a snake whilst trying to walk a catwalk.

She had come up behind Erik and slowly snaked her arms around his waist. She put her face on his shoulder blade and relaxed.

"Christine! I told you to go back to bed." He had tensed both in stance and within his voice. He was getting tired of her antics, and frankly he was getting while pissed off at her attempts to woo him.

"But honey," she cooed in his ear, "I can only sleep if I'm in your strong arms." She breathed in his ear. To any other man, this would've been the hottest thing in the world. But to Erik, it did nothing except grow his disgust for her.

"Not tonight Christine. Now if you wouldn't mind, can you pour me up another glass of brandy for me before you leave?" He had untangled himself from Christine and moved to sit on the piano bench.

"Anything for you my dear," Christine said through clenched teeth. She angrily stridden over to the alcohol cabinet and poured another glass of brandy, mixed with a little powder that she had skilfully acquired. Her devious smile showed as she mixed the drink, only to fade into a mask.

Christine handed Erik his drink with a mischievous and sultry gleam in her eyes. She sat beside Erik and had begun rubbing his tense shoulders.

The world started to slowly go fuzzy after Erik had gulped down his brandy. But he could still see, it's just, everything had come more alive, and my oh my, did Christine sure look alive right now.


End file.
